Henrys worst nightmare
by CrazyInLoveWithStabler
Summary: ten years ago henry put away a serial killer. now he has escaped and wanst revenge om Hnery
1. Chapter 1

Ten years ago Henry put away a serial killer. But now he has escaped and wants revenge on Henry.

Henry woke up and read his paper like he did every day. He saw the headline that the maybe he put away ten years ago had escaped his first thought was Shawn. His second thought was call Karen.

"Hey Karen."

"I know Henry I saw the paper too."

"Do you think Shawn is going to be safe?" Henry asked.

"Henry I don't think he even new you had a son. I think Shawn will be okay." Karen said reassuring Henry.

He was learking in the shadows of the Psych building before he made his move. He saw Shawn alone in the office and deiced to make his move. He had be doing some research and found out Shawn was Spencer's boy and this the best way he could take out his revenge.

Shawn was taking out the trash. He walked back in and felt a hand grab his mouth and nose. He smelt the chloroform and tried to fight it off. He was trashing and kicking around but no use. He finally got to knock down the lap and was out like the light.

The man Perry was happy with his catch of the day. He couldn't wait to call henry and tell him the good news.

There was a faint dripping where ever he was. Shawn noticed that it was very dark.. Shawn awoke in a dark room holding his head, wondering how he got there. He looked around the room. It looked like an old prison cell, there was a metal bed in the room, no mattress. There was a sink and toilet, but that was it. Then he remembered the struggle in the Psych office. He looked at the metal door that blocked his way to freedom. He walked up to it and looked through the small circular window. Through it he saw a chair sitting at a computer, but that seemed to be the only thing out there. He turned around and sat on the bed, trying to think of a way to escape. He noticed at the other side of the room there seemed to be a small square cut out of the metal low to the ground. He got down and looked through the hole, but there did not seem to be anything there. There was a soft knock on the door and Shawn turned around. The door opened and Perry walked through the door. He gave Shawn a strange look.

"You could sit on the bed, you know." he said to Shawn

"Both have the same comfort, does it really matter?" Shawn asked.

"I suppose it doesn't." said Perry, standing at the door. "Do you know why you are here?"

"Not really. Though something tells it me it has to do with my dad." said Shawn.

"Smart! I intend to make him suffer." Perry said.

"You kidnapped me to make him suffer?" Shawn asked

"Yes!

"Just to make sure you won't be any trouble." Perry said as he brought his boot to Shawns stomach with powerful force.

Shawn bent over in pain and started to cough.

"Ill be seeing you soon." said Perry closing the metal door and locking it.


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn was still on the ground when he heard his phone buzzing. He forgot to turn it off.

"Gus listen I need-." Shawn said before he barely got anything else out when Perry showed up again.

Perry stepped over Shawn and picked up his phone. Shawn watched as last resort for help was thrown against the wall and broke.

"You're not going to be making any more calls," Perry said to him.

Perry looked down at his side at the bat that had been left in the cell. He bent down and picked it up and examined it.

"You are not all that you seem Shawn Spencer. You present yourself as a strong, independent person that can make it on his own. But you are pathetic," Perry spat with his back towards Shawn.

As Perry was insulting him, Shawn struggled to stand without causing too much commotion, but he was having trouble.

"You make other people's lives miserable to make you feel better. And the thing that is really confusing to me is that you fill your life with loneliness to fill the holes you have forced into your life. So you are the reason that you have pain in your life, and just because you hurt, you think that everyone else should too."

Shawn managed to stand up right by using the bed as support. When he tried to get to the door, Perry hit him hard in the back with his bat.

Shawn counted as Perry hit him again, again, and again until he had lost count. Just when Shawn thought that he could not take one more strike from the bat, Perry stopped.

"Are you ready to beg for mercy?" Shawn asked from someone above.

"I thought…that...you weren't going to...kill me until my dad got here." Shawn managed to say.

Perry twirled the bat. "I'm not going to kill you now; that will come later. I just want you to feel some of the pain I had to go through." He hit Shawn again.

"Payback. Revenge. Vengeance for Joey. Whatever you want to call it. It's all the same to me. your farther took me away from my son and family now I am doing the same."

The pain Shawn had been unbearable. "Hurting me won't make them love you." Shawn managed to choke.

"No. But it does make me feel better." Perry whacked Shawn again, making a horrible thud. "And I get my revenge." Perry hit Shawn in the thighs. Shawn just laid there unable to

defend himself while he got whacked repetitively with his own cane that Perry twirled in his hand again.

When Shawn thought he was going to pass out from the pain, Perry bent down to where Shawn was on the floor. "Had enough?"

Shawn looked at Perry but was unable to answer. So he settled for a death-glare.

"That's what I thought. But don't worry; you'll be seeing me soon. You think that you are alone now, but we'll see how alone you are when you have no one."

After that remark, Perry took Shawn's head and slammed it against the bed. He watched as Shawn's eyes slowly closed.

"I think its time we called daddy." Perry said as he grabbed his phone and called Henry.


	3. Chapter 3

Henry got up and was ready to go fishing when his phone rang.

"Hey Gus how's it going." Henry said.

"Hey I am good I just got a weird call from Shawn today. He said he needed something then he just hung up." Gus said.

"Maybe he already found it Gus. Oh let me call you back that's him on the other line." Henry said clicking over.

"Shawn I have been trying to reach you all day." Henry said stoppong notecing that it was not Shawn's voice.

"Hi Henry nice to here from you." Perry said.

"Perry." Henry said.

"So you read the papers." Perry said.

"Where is my son?" Henry said.

"He's here want to talk to him?" Perry said with a taunt.

"Plese let me speak to him." Henry said.

"Dad?" Shawn said with a weak voice.

"Shawn are you alright?" Henry asked.

"Not so much dad." Shawn said.

"Now you got to talk him now here's what I want from you." Perry said.

"What anything." Henry said.

"Come here and take Shawn's place." Perry said.

"Dad no please-" Henry heard Shawn scream in the backround then he hear a thud and then nothing.

"Don't you just love bats?" Perry said.

"Okay ill do it." Henry said.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Henry did was go straight to the place where Perry told him to go.

"Henry you made it. What no police?" Perry said.

"I just want my son please." Henry said.

"Well come on let me show you him." Perry said as he led him to the cell.

"Shawn its me dad." Henry said trying to reach Shawn.

"What the hell did you to him!" Henry screamed.

Before Henry could react he heard Shawn.

"Dad why did you come?" Shawn asked.

"Because I love you." Henry said.

"Aww that's sweet...not. This is between you and me Henry." Perry said raising his gun.

"Give me one good reason I should not shoot you Henry?" Perry said.

"Shoot me Perry! Shoot me. It will hurt my father wosrt then ever and he will blame himself." Shawn said.

"Okay!" Perry said excited.

Henry jumped and screamed when he heard the shot of the gun. It was in slow motion but who got shot?


End file.
